I give up!
by Tinxies
Summary: Orihime decided to give up. What would Ichigo do? Tatsuki decided to watch. Please read & review.


_I do not own Bleach. My first fanfic, please be nice XD_

* * *

"Come again?" asked Tatsuki while blinking her eyes.

She heard her friend alright; she just gotta make sure of it. There's no way Orihime will be saying that unless the girl in front of Tatsuki right now is not Orihime.

"I said I'm giving up on him." Said Orihime matter of factly.

Tatsuki was over at Orihime's place to have dinner with her. Lucky for her, her mom had cooked something for her to bring over. Well, after Tatsuki begged for it of course. Orihime said that she had something to tell her but she wasn't expecting this.

How could she say that? And with that smile on her face? After all of this time? I can't believe this!

Tatsuki thought to herself.

"But...why?" Tatsuki finds herself struggling to find words. Her eyes still watching her best friend, making sure it really is Orihime in front of her.

"Many reasons. It will be too tiring to spell each one out Tatsuki-chan." Said Orihime, pouting. Refusing to tell the reasons.

"But don't worry Tatsuki-chan...I'm gonna be fine. It's my own decision, I'm sure of it." Orihime continues as if reading her best friend's mind. Smiling.

"You're really, really sure of this? You've been in love with that guy for how long now? 5 years? You're sure you wanna give up just like this?"

Orihime nodded.

"That's actually one of the reasons Tatsuki-chan. It's been 5 years and Kurosaki-kun didn't notice a thing! How oblivious can he be? Stupid Kurosaki-kun." Pouts Orihime.

"Then, you are really sure? 100% sure?"

"Yes!" Orihime nodded with a big smile on her face.

Tatsuki thought to try convincing Orihime to change her mind but this girl can be pretty stubborn once she made her decision. Besides, this should be fun. Let's see how Ichigo will react. Perfect opportunity to find out his feelings.

* * *

Ichigo sighed. For some unknown reasons, he feels like this week has not been a good week for him. Not that anything bad happens, in fact, nothing happens at all this week. It has been his usual week. Regular wake up call from his dad, school, Keigo's whining about everything to him, fighting hollows, extra curricular activity for some money, sneak attack from his dad, getting yelled at by Ikumi-san, fighting some more hollows etc. It's his normal routine but somehow, he feels like there's something off. He sighed again. Just what is it?

He scanned around; his classmates were listening to the teacher. He tried to listen as well but he can't understand a thing what she is saying. Since when did Mathematics become so complicated? Whatever, I'll ask Inoue later. She always explained it better than the teacher anyway. He took a look at Inoue who is scribbling something on her notebook. He smiles. Wait, why am I smiling? Just listen to the teacher!

Ichigo picked up his pencil and listened to the teacher again - or rather try to – not noticing Tatsuki had been watching him and smirked.

* * *

The school bell rings and students start to pack their bags and going home.

It's Wednesday, I have to walk Inoue home as always. Ichigo thought. Tatsuki has her Karate meeting every Wednesday and had made sure that Ichigo walks Inoue home. Ichigo started packing and waited for Orihime in front of their class.

"Inoue." Ichigo called when he saw the girl walking out of class.

"Aahh...Kurosaki-kun! You know what; you don't have to walk me home today. Sado-kun's gonna do that." answered Orihime smiling, while pointing towards Chad who is walking beside her. The giant high school boy just gives Ichigo a thumb up.

"Why? I always walk you home every Wednesday..."

"It's a funny thing Kurosaki-kun...I just found out that Sado-kun's part time job is actually around my house. So, from now on he can just walk me home because he's going to his job as well." Orihime is still smiling.

Lie. Of course I knew where Sado-kun's part time job is. I just wanna walk with Kurosaki-kun all this time. Well, I'm letting go now.

"Well, if you say so..." Although he still doesn't understand what's going on but he'll just go with it.

"Well then, see you tomorrow Kurosaki-kun." Orihime smiled and left with Chad.

* * *

The hollow howled loudly before vanishing into thin air. Ichigo fell on the ground, breathing heavily. The hollow had somehow managed to hurt his abdomen deeply with its huge claws. Ichigo struggled to get up on his feet with his hand still holding his rib. Damn hollow! Now I'm bleeding. I've got to get to Inoue. Ichigo turned around before he realized something...she's not here. Wait, she's not here?

That's it! It's Inoue! Now I know the answer.

Ichigo quickly steadied his feet and shunpoed as fast as he can to Inoue's place. The sun is setting so he guessed Inoue is home right now. He knocked quiet furiously on the door since the pain is killing him and he thinks he is about to lose consciousness from all the blood loss.

"I'm coming!" Inoue answered with a sing song voice. A moment later the door is opened and Orihime couldn't believe her eyes.

"Kurosaki-kun! What happened? You're bleeding!"

"Inoue, please..." That was all he could mutter while fighting for his consciousness. Orihime quickly put his hand over her shoulder and brought Ichigo into the house and lay him down. Not long after, the usual warm golden light surrounded him. Ichigo stared at Orihime who is now focusing her reiatsu on healing him. Orihime noticed and answered him with a smile as if to say he is going to be okay. With that, Ichigo closed his eyes.

* * *

Orihime sat down right now to sleeping Ichigo and stares at him.

Damn this guy is hot! I know I've decided to give up on him but staring while he's sleeping is fine right? Orihime chuckles and continue staring. How can someone look so cute and adorable while sleeping? He even got his scowl on. I'm surprised the little blue men haven't come and took Kurosaki-kun away while he's sleeping and marry him off to their princess. They would have cute babies together. What a lucky girl!

She kept staring at her crush's face and taking in every little detail of his face. His lips and his sideburns are cute but the one thing she loves most is his eyes. They are brown and she thinks the colour compliments his hair.

"Aahh Kurosaki-kun...you're up!" Orihime quickly look away when she realizes she's been staring into his eyes for awhile now. She's quiet sure she's blushing right now. Damn! Stop blushing, face.

Ichigo took his time to sit up straight and watch the girl in front of him right now. I can't be wrong; it's got to be her.

"Thanks Inoue...you saved me again." Said Ichigo with a little smile always reserved for Orihime.

"It's fine Kurosaki-kun. Don't worry about it. I'll go get some water."

"Inoue, I wanna talk to you about something...just forget about the water ok?" Ichigo caught Orihime's hand, stopping her from getting up.

Orihime, a little shocked with the sudden contact, unable to say a word. She just sat there silently waiting for Ichigo to speak up.

"Inoue, are you trying to avoid me or something?"

"Hmm? What are you talking about Kurosaki-kun?"

"Don't try to deny it." Ichigo said strictly. His eyes stared into Orihime's intently. He wanted to get this over with quickly; he hated this uneasy feeling inside of him.

Orihime gulped. He noticed? Aahh...I was sure he wouldn't notice since he never really cares anyway. He wouldn't notice right? Let's be stubborn this one time.

"Would you mind explaining what is it Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime tried to maintain her voice so that Ichigo won't notice the nervousness.

This started to piss Ichigo off.

"Listen, ever since last Monday I've been feeling like there's something wrong and now I've figured out what it is. It's you!" Ichigo pointed his finger towards Orihime, still watching Orihime intently without blinking. Orihime was startled with his action. She just watched his finger near her eyes. Ichigo noticed this and put his hand down and started to calm himself down.

"You stopped saying good morning to me, you stopped asking me what I'm gonna have for lunch, you never once looked at me during classes, when school is finished you don't waved goodbye to me, you don't let me walk you home anymore, you stopped coming around my house offering leftover buns, and when there's hollow you were not behind my back anymore. I mean, I have to come here to have you heal me. That never happened before! Why do you stop doing all of that?"

Orihime can only manage to open her mouth and looked at Ichigo with eyes wide open for she was surprised. He noticed! Okay, keep cool me. I can handle this! Orihime took a look at Ichigo before replying.

"Kurosaki-kun, you want me to do all of those things?"

"What?" Ichigo was taken aback with her response.

"Kurosaki-kun, if you want to, why not try have someone else do all of that for you?"

"What are you talking about? It's not about what I want. It's what you do. It has to be you, it cannot be anyone else. Why stop so suddenly?"

Orhime was lost for words. She didn't know that it matters that much for him. She really thought she was smothering him all this time. Since Orihime was not saying anything, Ichigo gave out a sigh and continue.

"Are you okay? Is something bothering you? You don't seem like yourself Inoue..."

"Err..." With Ichigo's eyes looking deeply into hers, Orihime felt like melting. This is not fair...Kurosaki-kun used his ultimate weapon against me. This is it...I'm gonna die.

"Inoue, you okay?" Ichigo hold Orihime's shoulders since the girl look dumbfounded. Now, he's really worried.

Ichigo's touch was like an electric shock for Orihime who immediately answered, "I'm fine. Very fine..." Orihime smiled to make it more convincing. She looked into her crush's eyes. He looked very worried. Aahh...he's so kind.

"Well then, everything will be back to normal now right?"

Orihime nodded. "You win, Kurosaki-kun" Orihime said with a little smile.

"I win? Win what?"

"Err...nothing. Hehhehe..." Orihime scratched her head and smile. Embarrassed that she said that last sentence out loud.

* * *

Orihime ran all the way from the gate to her class. Basically, she's been running from her house to school. Stopping once in a while to catch her breath. Once she reached her classroom, she stopped for a while before opening the door. She let out a big smile and opens the door. Her eyes searched the room for one person.

"Good morning, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime let out a huge one, with a big smile and waving her hand.

Ichigo is surprised with the big gesture –well, the whole class is - ; he just looked at Orihime without blinking. After a while, he smiled back at her.

Tatsuki just watched the two from her seat and shake her head. Seriously, these two idiots.


End file.
